


An Imperfect Day

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feel-good, M/M, Nervous Draco, Reminiscing, Sweet, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry and Draco are getting married and it's about bloody time.





	An Imperfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Harry and Draco are getting married, how do you envision their perfect day?
> 
> I ended up more than doubling this drabble, adding 900 words. I hope you enjoy my version of their big day.

Draco let out a loud groan and threw his hands in the air for lack of anything else to do with them, before gesturing wildly as words filled with panic poured from his mouth, punctuated but the sound of his pacing steps.

"I can't do this, what the hell was I thinking, what was he thinking. This is going to be a disaster."

Coming to a sudden stop, he turned to look at Pansy casually standing in his dressing room with him, though dressing room is a stretch. The canvas walls of the tent were enchanted to offer him privacy, meaning no-one else could hear him freaking out, but it still couldn’t be considered a room.

His sardonic friend’s only response to his apparent panic was to tuck her hair behind her ear and look at him, clearly wondering if he was finished ranting. The answer was no, but he didn’t know what else to say. He, after all, had been the one to say yes to this madness in the first place.

A wedding, a wedding at Hogwarts on the grounds beside the black lake between him and his school rival turned lover. He really shouldn’t have given into Harry regarding the location, there were so many bad memories tied to this place for both of them.

As Draco had walked to the tent earlier his eyes had been drawn to every place they had fought, the tree he had sat in and taunted Harry in fourth year. The space where the maze had once stood for the Triwizard tournament and Harry had reappeared clutching a body, which was the real beginning of a war that would ruin everyone's lives, most of all for the ones that had survived it.

His thoughts grew more morbid as he imagined standing by the forest, a ghostly memory of Harry being carried out and proclaimed dead and the bolt of fear that had lanced into his heart and stolen the air from his lungs. Only for him to gasp in a breath when Harry jumped onto his feet and fired off a spell, flames in his eyes and determination in the set of his jaw. That was moment he had fallen completely for the boy who lived, and it was forever emblazoned into his mind. He begrudgingly had to concede that the location wasn’t as terrible as he believed a moment ago.

It didn’t really matter what he thought, Harry had been insistent. Hogwarts was his first real home, the first place he had ever felt like he belonged. The gleam of joy in his watery eyes as he reminisced had forced Draco to reconsider. Then Harry had changed his mind with one last simple sentence that damn near broke his heart and fixed it all at once.

'We did so much wrong when we were at school together, let's fix that with something right.'

He couldn’t say no after that, and he honestly didn't regret giving in, it was his nerves that were making him question everything. Draco groaned again and fought the urge to rake his fingers through his hair and risk ruining the perfectly styled strands of platinum as he resumed his worried pacing back and forth across the tent.

"Will you stop, I mean literally stop before I hit you with a leg lock jink," snapped Pansy as she stepped forward and pressed the palms of her hands to his fitted robes. Her hands brushing over the soft fitted fabric, making his shoulders drop as he relaxed at her fussing.

"Now pull yourself together, you are a Malfoy, soon to be Potter-Malfoy. This behaviour is awfully unbecoming, you know," she teased giving him a wink.

The words rather than pulling a smirk from him only made his heart jump into his throat and close off his air supply. The reminder about his soon to be nuptials to Harry, bringing back his numerous worries.

_What if Harry doesn't show up?_

_ What if his family talked him out of it? _

_Or father threatened him with something nasty. _

_Maybe he had paid Harry off, he had tried once already so Draco felt justified in his rather unfavourable view of his father’s character._

Draco blinked as fingers snapped before his nose, pulling him out of his chaotic mind back into the present and Pansy’s fed up expression.

"Enough of that. This is supposed to be the best day of your life so smile because here we go," Pansy said firmly as she looped her arm around his and moved to the tent's flap, the loose skirt of her dark green dress swaying around her knees.

As they stepped outside, Draco was blinded by the high summer sun that left black spots dancing in his vision. Blinking they slowly faded and his vision cleared to show Harry stood opposite him in a matching black suit.

Draco’s eyes took in the sight before him, the way the suit showed off Harry’s shoulders and narrow waist. He looked almost as dashingly handsome as Draco’s did, which was the highest compliment he could have offered. An appreciative smile curling onto his face until he saw Harry’s hair.

Somehow Harry had managed to tame his usual mop of messy curls so that not a single hair was out of place. Practically plastered to his head the way it was, Draco experienced a painful flashback to when he wore his hair like that. Unable to help it Draco stepped forward, ignoring Weasley stood beside Harry in a green jacket and tie, looking less miserable than Draco expected.

The colour worked with his red hair, but he had complained for weeks about having to wear Slytherin green. Draco had finally told him to suck it up, Harry had picked the location, so Draco got to choose the colour scheme, defeated Ron had kept quiet only occasionally frowning when it was brought up during planning.

The moment Draco was close enough to Harry, he reached up and ruffled it until the curls once more sprung up in disarray falling forward to sit on the frames of his glasses. Harry’s reflexes too slow to prevent it and Draco grinned as Harry’s hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling it away from his head.

"Draco, what-."

"Much better, there's the man I want to marry," Draco said with a smug smirk, his earlier nerves had disappeared in Harry’s presence. Harry continued to look shocked for a moment before he shook his head with a deep chuckle of bemusement.

"Whatever, so, are you ready for this?"

"Why? Are you getting scared, Potter?" Draco asked challengingly as he raised his eyebrow and shifted Harry’s grip so that they were holding hands. His thumb rubbing over the callouses he had memorised over the years they had been together, the texture of them was familiar and soothed the tiny niggle of worry that had become butterflies of excitement in his stomach.

"You wish," Harry answered. The glint of mischief in his eyes, forcing a laugh from Draco at his playful teasing. They were not the boys they had been when they first spoke those words, time had passed and brought change, and now it brought even more.

Hand in hand, they walked down the pathway between the chairs that had been conjured for their guests, heading towards the next stage of their relationship.

Draco looked around at the friends and family here celebrating with them, their faces pulled into bright smiles, and Draco was sure he even saw his mother wipe away a tear. Their eyes meeting for a second before Draco turned back to face Harry, his husband, or he would be soon. Stood together looking out over the black lake, behind the Minister they said their vows. Draco’s voice threatening to break and a few tears sneaking down his cheeks as Harry recited his.

“You may now kiss the groom.”

Draco’s eyes slipped closed as Harry leaned forward, their lips brushing softly before the kiss grew firmer and he lost himself in the taste of Harry’s mouth. The perfect moment ruined only slightly when he snorted out a laugh when Pansy wolf-whistled.

“About bloody time!”

Weasley’s shout removing any chance of them staying composed as Draco and Harry laughed along with their guests who were also applauding Ron’s words.

_ About bloody time indeed_, Draco thought as he tangled his fingers into the curls at the back of Harry’s neck and drew him back into another kiss.


End file.
